Stay
by XsilentXreaperX
Summary: MORE MAVIN YAY! sorry but Mavin is like my religion ill try to finish it but enjoy :3 RATED T FOR LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

Yet another Mavin songfic :3

"WHAT?!" Michael yelled that everyone heard. "YOU'RE GOING BACK TO ENGLAND, _AND STAYING THERE?!_" Gavin wished that he wasn't in this situation anymore. He wished that he could just disappear and not have to deal with Michael's yelling. He never liked when Michael started to yell.

"I'm sorry Michael. I really am but I need to go back. And I'm going to have to stay there." Michael couldn't handle to hear that Gavin was not only leaving America but also not coming back. Michael was so infuriated at the thought that he hauled off and punched a hole in the wall right between his and Gavin's desk. "Michael, please don't be mad. I don't like to see you when-"

"Then just fucking go back to fucking England! I don't need you here!" Michael fell to his knees and began to cry._ I've never seen him so broken up before. It's worse than when Lindsay broke up with him._ Gavin got on his knees next to Michael to comfort him.

"Michael, you don't understand. I need to leave. I'm awfully sorry but I have to," Gavin whispered to Michael. When Michael looked up at Gavin, his face was all red.

"And _you_ don't get it _either!_" he said, wiping his tears.

"But Mi-"

"Just go," Michael whispered in a quiet voice that left Gavin with his eyes wide and teary. Gavin didn't move from that spot because of shock. But then Michael looked up in anger. "Fucking go! Get out of here!" Gavin got up and backed away slowly from where Michael was kneeling. Then Michael whispered to himself, "I want you to stay."


	2. Chapter 2

Michael kept staring at the clock and the road as he sped down the highway. Fuck the cops. They won't be able to stop me. Michael began to drive faster and faster.

The taxi Gavin was in pulled over at the airport lot. Gavin walked inside, struggling to carry all of his suitcases. He stood inside and looked at the board and realized his flight was in a few minutes. Gavin rushed to get in line to get on the plane. As he was running to the door, he passed a grand piano. _A piano? Wonder why that's here. Oh well._ Gavin got on line and waited for his turn which felt like forever.

Michael parked his car, not even turning it off, and ran inside as fast as he could. As he was running he slowed down as he passed a piano._ A piano?_ Michael looked forward to see his destination and came up with a great plan._ Perfect!_ Michael sat down and stared at the door.

Gavin was just about to give the lady his ticket until he heard a piano playing close by. Gavin turned around and noticed something- someone important. His eyes widened as he saw Michael sitting at the piano.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_

_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

Gavin let go of his suitcases and slowly walked over to Michael. Is this… Is this for me? Michael kept singing and playing the piano and didn't even look up to look at Gavin.

_Not really sure how to feel about it._

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._

_It takes me all the way._

_I want you to stay._

Michael finally stopped playing and looked up at Gavin. "I want you to stay." Gavin smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks. Gavin leaned over and hugged Michael tightly and whispered, "Of course I'll stay, Michael."

* * *

Ok we can all admit this story isnt one of my best ones but i am working on an even greater one :) and yes there is Mavin and if you want a preview of it say it in the reviews and ill post at the end of the next story i post :) but anyways check out my other stories baii ~Reaper


	3. Chapter 3

A few months, later Gavin sat in the break room with Michael, talking about Let's Plays, England, and American things that Gavin didn't know about or understand. They were interrupted by Burnie walking in.

"You two are going in the podcast today in fifteen minutes. Don't be late!" Burnie walked out of the break room and towards the podcast room.

"Well, isn't someone being a little grubby crab today." Michael laughed, causing Gavin to make the squeaking noise-laugh-thingy.

After ten minutes of laughing and talking, Michael stood up and held out his hand to Gavin. They held hands to the podcast room, passing everyone that would probably make jokes about them holding hands, but they didn't care. They walked happily to the podcast room and sat down next to each other. Burnie looked at Michael with a smug grin but Michael just stared back at him angrily.

At the end of the podcast, Burnie said to go to the Rooster Teeth website and channel and the Let's Play channel for new videos everyday. Michael stood up and everyone stared at him. Burnie, Gus, Barbara, and Gavin stared at him as he grasped Gavin's hands.

"Everyone obviously knows that Gavin and I have been dating for a few months and its been going pretty much nowhere." Burnie and Gus stared at each other with a funny smile and Barbara cupped her hands together. Michael then got on one knee and Gavin covered his mouth in surprise.

"But, now… Now is when I wish that things_ will_ go somewhere." Michael pulled out a box from his sweatshirt pocket and held it up. As he opened he box, a silver wedding band was inside with the words 'Forever And Always My Little Boy' carved on it. Barbara let out a squeal. "You always make me laugh without fail even though sometimes I wanna punch your goddamn head off time to time," Everyone laughed and Barbara let out yet another squeal. "Anyways, you're always there for me. And I know you'll _always_ be there for me, just like I'll always be there for you. So, Gavin Free, will you marry me?" Gavin didn't even hesitate.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" Gavin jumped into Michael's arms and Michael swung him around graciously. Michael gently placed Gavin down and they kissed. "I love you, Michael. And I know that we'll be together forever!"

"I love you too, Gavin. Team Nice Dynamite forever and always."


End file.
